Astrid's night mares chapter 3 :)
by crazy scittles
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have a few fun days together but what happens when Astrid is without him for the night


Hiccup woke up with Astrid in his arms, he almost forgot she was there. He shook her a little to try and wake her up, she didn't budge. "Astrid..." he whispered softly. "wake up, it's almost noon." Then he heard his father and a couple other voices in the house. He looked down stairs and saw his uncle Spitelout (Snotlout's dad), Gobber, Sven, Ingrid and his dad. He heard Astrid moan, he looked down to see her crystal blue eyes looking up at him. She smiled, "mornin'." She said quietly. She felt his arms around her and she decided to get more comfortable, snuggling closer to his chest. "Astrid..." Hiccup said. "yes, Hiccup." She was to tired to lift her head up to look at him. " um... your parents, Gobber and Spitelout are here and they're sort of watching us..." he said awkwardly. "what!?´she said, looking at him in shock. "don't panic, when they're not looking we'll jump out the window, run into the forest and go to the cove." He whispered. She nodded. "Hiccup!" Stoick called up to him. "you coming downstairs any time soon." Hiccup gave Astrid a look to say 'stay still' so he would have an excuse. "Astrid's still sleeping." He said. They all turned away and at that moment Hiccup and Astrid jumped up and hoped out the window without a sound.

They ran as fast as they could, but Hiccup stopped and grabbed Astrid's hand, making her stop. "wait, do you wanna go to the cove or the beach, they'll suspect us to be at the cove. If we go to the beach they won't find us as fast." He said. "fine, but we have to go to my house first." She demanded. "why?" he asked her. "I wanna get my shorts and my short top so we can go swimming." She told him. He nodded and with that they both ran over to her house.

"wait here." She said as they got inside. She ran upstairs to go get changed. Hiccup waited downstairs, looking around until Astrid called him to come upstairs. " can you put my hair in a braid for me? I can't really do that behind my head. My mom has to braid my hair for me almost every morning." She said sort of embarrassed. He nodded, she turned around and he quickly took her hair and braided it. She smiled to him, gave him a peck on the cheek and they ran downstairs.

They finally got to the beach without any one asking where they were going or what they were doing. They each took off they're boots, Hiccup took off his tunic and Astrid took off her pants and tank top. Hiccup sat down, trying to untie his prosthetic but the knot was too tight. "here... let me help you." Astrid offered. He moved his hands and she untied the knot. She took his leg off and helped him stand up. He hobbled over to the shore, with his arm around Astrid's shoulder. They walked to where the water was knee high, they both sat down on the sand under the water. Astrid swam over to him and sat on his left, facing the docks, the shore to her left and the rest of the ocean and Hiccup to her right. He gave her a little kiss on the shoulder and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile, his smile was so goofy and cute. They both swam farther out to where they're feet couldn't touch the bottom.

Hiccup swam closer to her so he was right in front of her, he pulled her close and held onto her, giving her a warm hug. She held onto him to and rubbed her hand up and down his back. He buried his face deep into her neck, giving her tiny little kisses. She giggled a little and gave him a kiss on the back of his neck. He smiled, let go of her, leaned back in the water and she swam to his side. "you wanna go to the shore and dry off, we should head back home soon. She said sort of not wanting to leave but they would get in trouble if they were gone for a long time. He nodded and they swam back to shore slowly. They got dressed and started walking home. Once they were in the plaza, Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and gave her a smile. She smiled shyly, looking down.

Everyone in the plaza all looked at them with smiles as they walked past. Some of the villagers said 'awwww' , 'they're so cute together' and other random things. The two just smiled trying to ignore them. They finally reached Hiccup's house and opened the door.

"Hiccup, Astrid, where were you two!?" Stoick asked them. "at the beach." Hiccup replied. They both walked upstairs and Hiccup on his bed, while Astrid went to the side of his dresser, there was one of Hiccup's shirts on the floor. He didn't pay any attention as he relaxed on his bed with his eyes closed. Astrid took off her shirt and put on his. It was a light green t-shirt, the same colour as his every day shirt. She also found one of his belts on the floor, similar to his other one he wears, she put it on and walked over to his bed. She sat on the bed next to him, he opened his eyes and looked at her in amazement. "why are you wearing my shirt, you silly girl." he said playfully with a smile on his face. "I don't know, it was on the floor and I guess i sort of wanted to wear it." She said, feeling embarrassed. "you can wear my shirts any time you want" he said hugging her from behind. "i think you look pretty good in them." He said with a snicker. She giggled a little, smiled and rubbed her nose against his. They pressed their fore heads together and closed their eyes, Hiccup still holding her. "you want to go back outside, we can sit on the hill and talk or sketch some pictures or something?" he asked her. She opened her eyes and stared into his emerald green ones. "sure, i guess we can do that." She replied and they quickly got up, grabbed some sketch pads, charcoal and ran down the stairs. "alright! Hold on, get over here you two." STOICK DEMANDED. "where are you two going?" "were going outside to sit on the hill and draw." Hiccup replied. "alright then, stay close to the house!" he ordered.

Hiccup and Astrid went outside and sat on the hill behind his house and sat in front of each other, thinking of what to draw. They both laid down on their stomachs with their sketch pads and charcoal in front of them. They set to work, drawing each other as good as they could, looking up at each other every few minutes to make their sketch perfect. After about 15 to 20 minutes they were finished. Hiccup showed his to Astrid first. It was a picture of her sitting in front of a tree, the wind blowing her hair a little, she was wearing her every day light blue tank top, her dark blue leggings and her boots, she was smiling and staring to the left. Astrid was amazed, she couldn't believe that was her. "is that me?" she asked him. "yup. Do you like it?" he questioned. "o-of course I do! It's amazing, I-it's so...just...beautiful. I love it." She said. "here, look at mine now." She said as she pushed into his hands.

The picture of him was so unique. It captured his personality. it was him in his every day clothes, he was sitting against a rock, drawing a picture of Toothless in the dirt with a stick, he was smiling and there was another drawing beside the other that was a heart with their initials in it and said 4 ever underneath it.

Hiccup loved it, especially the heart with their initials in it. "I love it, it's amazing, it really captures myself and I like the heart drawing in it too." he said with a smile. He gave her a little kiss on the tip of her nose. Hiccup laid down on the grass, pulled Astrid close and closed his eyes. Astrid rested her head on his chest, snuggled in close, with his right arm wrapped around her she closed her eyes. Hiccup moved his left arm up and grabbed the sketch pads, closed them and put them beside him. He then put his left arm underneath his head and cuddled up to Astrid. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

Astrid woke up to see Hiccup wasn't beside her, she sat up to see she was in her room, it was dark. She thought to herself 'huh, I guess we fell asleep earlier' she laid back down and fell back to sleep.

Later that night Astrid had the worst night mare ever. Alvin the Treacherous kidnapped Hiccup and brought him to Outcast Island. He locked Hiccup in a cell and Astrid found him. "Astrid you have to get out of here, it's not safe here." He whispered. They heard footsteps coming closer. "hide!" he said. She kissed him and hid around the corner of the cell. It was Alvin and Savage, they came into Hiccup's cell. It was quiet, then "aaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Hiccup screamed in pain and the two outcasts laughed. Then they left the cell but they didn't lock it. Astrid spook back around the corner and went into the cell to see Hiccup lying on the ground, motionless. She ran to him and pulled him into a corner so no one would find her. "Hiccup...come on stat with me !" she said. She tried to bring him back. Nothing happened. She sobbed, she hugged his still body and gave him a kiss goodbye. Then all of a sudden they were back at his house. Hiccup was lying in his bed still motionless. She had a tight grip on his hand, she was crying he heart out. She heard Stoick crying downstairs. She knew that wasn't good. Gobber came upstairs and sat next to her, he put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. "I'm so sorry Astrid, h-he's not gonna make it." He said sadly. She cried even harder. "nooooooooooooo!" she screamed.

She woke up screaming that word, crying. Her mother rushed upstairs, she picked up Astrid and pulled her into her arms as she sat down on the bed. "shhhhhhhh...it's alright...what's wrong?" her mother said soothingly. "I-I had the worst night mare ... Alvin kidnapped Hiccup and...he killed hiiiiimmmmm." She said between sobs. She cried even louder. "SVEN!" Ingrid called. Within 2 seconds he was upstairs. "yes, Ingrid." he replied. "go get the Haddock boy, Astrid needs him right now." She ordered. He looked at Astrid, her face buried in her mother's shoulder. He nodded and ran down the stairs and out the door.

He knocked on the door of the chief's house, after about a minute Hiccup answered the door. His eyes were half open as he stared at Sven. "you need to come with me, Astrid needs you, she's crying." He said. Hiccup was a little shocked but then he realized why Astrid was crying. He quickly closed the door and they both ran over to Astrid's house.

Hiccup ran up the stairs to Astrid's room and saw her in her mother's arms. Her mother motioned for him to come over to them. He came over to her bed, Ingrid stood up and handed Astrid to him. He sat down with Astrid in his arms as Ingrid left the room. Astrid clung onto him without realizing it was him. She sobbed into his chest, she was crying so hard she was shaking. Hiccup held onto her tightly, put his right hand in her loose hair, rubbing her head, he kissed her forehead. "shhhhhhhh" he soothed. "everything gonna be okay...I'm here...you don't have to worry...I'm never going to leave you." He said softly. Hearing his voice, she looked up, her face pink with tears streaming down her cheeks. He kissed her wet cheeks, trying to kiss the tears away, this only made her cry more. He looked her, brought his left hand up to cup her face and rubbed her right cheek with his thumb.

She laid on his lap, facing him. He stroked her right arm over and over trying to calm her down. She felt so weak, crying so hard over a night mare, having Hiccup try to calm her down, it was un-Viking like, but she didn't care. She liked Hiccup just sitting there with her, stroking her arm, giving her kisses and caring for her. She thought to herself 'maybe I need to cry more often.' Hiccup just sat there, now stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, he picked Astrid up, laid her down on her bed, he laid down beside her, pulled a blanket over them and tucked her in. Astrid on the left side and Hiccup on the right, they faced each other, Astrid still looked sad. Hiccup put his right arm around her and pulled her closer and used his left hand to stroke her cheek. She snuggled into his embrace and said "I love you, Hiccup. Don't you ever leave me." He looked at her, kissed her fore head and pressed their heads together.

"I will never leave you Astrid, I'll always be right here for you. I love you too." He said softly and with that they fell asleep peacefully.

Thanx for reading! This might be the last chapter, im not sure yet but probably not...so yeah. Thanx for all the reviews, comments, tips and thanx for favoriting my story. Means a lot to me. You guys are so nice with all this since im a beginner at this. Hope to have 4th chapter or new fan fic up tomorrow. So yeah thanks again and happy reading!


End file.
